My Little Lisa
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The story of a man, with a sad and depressing life, finding the one joy in life that he always wished for... A little sister or daughter. Based on and inspired by My Little Dashie, mini move by Storm XF3, story by ROBCakeran53.
1. My Depressing Life

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Welcome to one of the two new short stories!**

 **Now, if you read my latest Q and A, this was something my friend, T8ECR34TOR, wanted, but to be honest I thought it would be weird and unrealistic to have Lisa be Alex's daughter, but not anymore!**

 **Now this is based on the mini movie, My Little Dashie, by StormXF3, which was based on the original story by ROBCakeran53.**

 **This story will be mostly narration and in first person, so it may be a bit short. And lastly, this story will give you guys a glimpse into the area I live, but will feature an alternate life for me.**

 **Anyway, lets get started!**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Depressing Life

* * *

My life's depressing, with very few moments of joy in there to keep me up, fanfiction has helped, but it's just something else to eventually give up on. However it's a world I wish I could very much jump into, to live out my fantasies and a different life. Only I am always stopped by my laptop screen…

When I feel sad, I walk…

When I feel tired, I walk…

When I feel like walking, I walk…

Walking has become an important part of my life, and no matter the weather I do it, whether it be rain or snow, and mostly I walk all the way down from the hills where I live to a park right alongside the wide Hudson River, often sitting on a bench and just sit there and be quiet. Sometimes I'll bring some bread to feed the ducks, I remember my older sister would like to do that when we were younger.

Now the area where I live is not sad or depressing, I live in Rockland County, New York, again right besides the Hudson River, I have a beautiful view from my house on the hills, the house my family had and now was mine.

And well, it was mine because I was the only person living there, you see my mother and father have passed, leaving the house in their wills, to me. My older sister, more extroverted than me, has a successful life and has moved away from New York with her own family, we still see each other on like the holidays and talk over the phone or videochat, but it's not the same as always having her in the house. So I'm alone, where it's all quiet and lonely.

I have a life where I'm stuck doing the same routine, I wake up, shower, eat, go to work for the day and I work as a cashier at a store in the nearby Palisades Mall, go back home, eat and then go to bed, over and over again.

There is one thing that keeps me going and that is fanfiction. I started shortly after my older sister got married and went to live her own life. To write my own stories and share them with the rest of the world made me feel appreciated and loved, even if I could never physically interact with my readers. I write mostly about the movie Rio, which I enjoyed as a young teenager and growing up, falling in love with all the characters and making my own. I made my family as OCs, me, my parents and my older sister… But I added a new member.

Lisa.

Growing up with my family I always wanted a little sister, not that I didn't like my older one, we got along pretty well for siblings. But to have a little sister would have been nice too, I can't explain it, but having one would have made my life better, more happier. That's why Lisa's my most favorite OC I made along all the ones.

I loved making her such a little fragile one until Alex, me, came into her life and helped her grow up and to have her be there for me. And to have her fall in love with Tiago, the son of the OTP Blu and Jewel, and have two handsome boys with him was the greatest joy I ever had in writing.

I enjoyed making Lisa my little sister, to grow up to be a wife and mother and also to have her be a princess and later queen in medieval times or an X-Wing pilot in the Star Wars universe are story moments I treasure the most.

However it's only just my imagination written down in a word document, I can't simply jump into the actual story and live out the wonderful life I was writing about, until one day…

It was just another day, I walked to the mall, worked my shift, and at the end of the day walked back home, to eat and rest, maybe write more and then sleep for the night. Now although the area I live in is beautiful, there's still trash floating about, grocery bags, cigarettes butts, broken bottles, that sort of thing lining the sidewalks, it was just as depressing as my life. Only as I walked back home, and today was a rather cloudy day since during my shift it was raining and lightning lit the sky, there was a perfectly intact cardboard box, just sitting by the sidewalk on the green grass.

I was curious and stopped as I turned to walk towards the box, wondering where it came from. As I opened the box, my heart stopped beating…

* * *

 **And I'll leave it there!**

 **Now it's going to be short again because most of the story's going to be narration, a first for me!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	2. Is This Real?

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Now I decided to raise the rating of the story to T, just to be safe.**

 **And I want to thank Nightfly123 and T8ECR34TOR for the favs and/or follows!**

 **And now lets get on with the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Is This Real?

* * *

…For there was a sleeping little Scarlet macaw chick, but not just any, it was Lisa, just as I imagined she would look like when Alex, my lead OC, finally got to meet her in the Amazon rainforest. And well… She was exactly the same, no really, she was… Well to put it in one word, animated.

As I just stared down at the sleeping little bird, I was just frozen, that is until my arm moved the box a little and woke up the chick, who blinked her eyes a couple of times and saw my shadow, looking up at me. I managed to get out a few words as I was still stunned.

"Hey there…" I began as I raised my hand in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

I wasn't sure what to do, I couldn't call anyone and if anyone else found her she would luckily be taken to a government lab, to be tested on because they probably would have thought she was mutated or something. So I decided to take her and it was just in time, she looked cold and was starting to shiver, it did rain after all.

As I picked her up gently in my hands, she seemed a bit scared as she was shaking more, looking at me with fearful eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." I told Lisa, which looked like it calmed her down a bit as she felt a bit warmer from my hands around her.

This day has certainly been a big change in my life as I wondered how my little Lisa came into my life, into my real life. But she's here, no question about that, she's real and alive right before my eyes and in my hands.

I went back home and after taking off my jacket I got a small blanket and wrapped it around Lisa, she was clearly thankful for it as she once again closed her eyes, back into sleep. I gently laid her down on my bed in my room and opened up my laptop, going straight to my fanfiction page. Now I normally don't reread my own work, but in this case I did as I read all the stuff I wrote about Lisa and there was no denying that this was really her. I turned around and saw her head poking out from the wrapped up blanket, that pretty face all peaceful and quiet as she slept and I just smiled.

I turned back around and I quickly wrote my very last thing on fanfiction before closing my computer and going to the living room, taking my jacket and putting it over me as I laid down on a couch and slept, never letting go of the huge smile I had…

Several months had passed since I found my little Lisa out on the sidewalk. And let me tell you it has been a joy as Lisa got comfortable living in the house with me and honestly so did I, because I was no longer alone, I had Lisa to keep me company.

Now in my stories Lisa is my little sister, having been born from the same parents even thought we're many years apart in age, but in real life I'm way too old to be her brother and she's way too young to be my sister. So I'm more like a father to her and she's more like a daughter to me and that was true when I was surprised that Lisa could actually speak to me, I could actually understand her. And over the months she has been calling me daddy, which always made my heart warm up.

Now since she's so young, she doesn't know a lot of words, so being like a parent now I taught her the best I could and even how to write. Now she doesn't use her beak to write, she uses her wings, which I found really interesting, but that's good because I don't really want beak marks on my pens and I don't want her to have her beak worn out and she eventually can't eat. I even started teaching her how to use my laptop if she wanted to use that while I was at work.

And this is where I made one of the toughest decisions I had to make when I did find my little Lisa. I retired from fanfiction, apologizing to all my readers as I left and the reason was well… Why did I need it when my most favorite part of my imagination was really in my life? However I just didn't have the heart to actually delete all the word documents or my profile and the stories on it. So I made sure that all my browsing history related to fanfiction was gone and all the word documents in a different folder labeled, "Important Work" instead of "Fan Fiction Writing" and told Lisa that she was not to touch the folder so she wouldn't play with my work. When in reality it was to spare her from the horrible truth…

Now I don't know her actual birthday as I didn't know it in my stories, so I just made the day I found her in that cardboard box out on the sidewalk her birthday, which was April 11. Funnily enough that was the day Rio 2 came out in theaters in America, what a coincidence! Hopefully I get to celebrate all her birthdays in her life as she grows up with me.

As the days pass by with Lisa, I notice she stares out the window, looking out. I'm not worried that people would see her, since where I live is a forested area, there's one row of houses and instead of another row of houses on the other side of the street, there's woods. I figured she was only longing for fresh air and a chance to spread out her wings and have a flight, so I decided that during the weekend, when no one was looking I would take her into the woods and let her enjoy the wonderful feeling of flight…

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on that!**

 **I forgot to mention that the image is from the mini movie My Little Dashie, but pretend that instead of Rainbow Dash it's Lisa in the cardboard box!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	3. I Love You Daddy

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **There's not much to say, other than thank you to Dovahkiin1412 for another fav and follow!**

 **And now lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Love You Daddy

* * *

It was the weekend, all sunny luckily as I took my little Lisa in my hands and opened my front door, looking to either side of me at my neighbor's houses, which luckily they weren't outside at the moment. The street was quiet, since this was a forested and residence area after all. After making sure to lock up the house while we were gone, I quickly crossed the street and into the woods.

Now Lisa was a bit scared, having become accustomed to living inside of a human's house, but with me keeping her calm she stayed as brave as I expected her to be. And when she realized she was completely free in the outside air and when I opened my hands to let her free, she began flapping her tiny wings to gain flight. I decided to help her out a bit as I gave her a gentle toss into the air.

She tried to fly and she did manage to gain a few inches of flight, but her tiny wings couldn't yet quite lift her weight as she fell only a couple of feet away. Thankfully she wasn't hurt or anything and it was a soft landing thanks to all the dead leaves on the ground. I came over and picked her up, checking for any injuries, which there was not.

"I'm sorry." My little Lisa told me.

"It's okay, these things take time." I told her as she told me she wanted to try again.

I let her try again and she made it a bit further, it was only a few inches added on, but she made that effort nevertheless. She tried many and many times and she made it a bit further each time, putting in more and more focus and effort. I kept watch over her during the whole time, to not only see her progress, but check for any threats.

Being in the woods means there's lots of wild animals, even thought we could see my house from where we were, there was still the possibility that some predator would want his or her lunch. Whenever I would see a hawk, I would take Lisa and hide her in my jacket pocket until the big bird flew out of view before letting Lisa try flying again. However there weren't only predators in the woods, there were also animals like deers and turkeys roaming about. When a deer would come close, I would stay still and hold onto Lisa, pointing out the deer to her and tell her to not make any sudden moves to scare it off.

The day can only last for so long and eventually it started to become dark as the sun went down and the moon and stars came out, along with the wolves. Checking the street and my neighbors' houses again before crossing the street and to my house, I unlocked my front door and went inside. Today was a great day and Lisa was beaming with joy at how much she was able to accomplish and I was happy for her.

A few days later, while I was washing the dishes, Lisa was on the kitchen table when she asked me question. She asked me if she could have her own room. And I realized that by now she should and I knew the perfect room for her to have. My old sister's room, it was right next to mine so she could come over to me if she needed to and I could do the same. Plus now I could finally oncer again see in my own room instead of on the couch.

Lisa was thankful for this as she enjoyed having her own room and space. Only as I watched her in happiness, something suddenly bothered me that began when we first went into the woods…

That one day she will be gone, whether that was puff and disappears in front of my eyes or by some other means I don't know. In my thoughts I hope that day never comes, but in my heart I know it will, I would have to let her go one day… But until than I was determined to make my life with my little Lisa worth it.

As the months passed and Lisa grew up, she became a stronger flyer as she practiced in the woods with me watching over her, cheering for her and giving her the encouragement she needed to fly. There were of course some close calls with predators as Lisa was forced to return to me for protection. But that didn't deter her at all, for every time she flew, she only went a longer distance and at a higher attitude, eventually flying over the treetops and for over a hundred feet.

I was so proud and one day after some flying practice, as I tucked my little Lisa in her bed, the greatest highlight of my life came when she said…

"Goodnight daddy, I love you." Lisa said to me before yanking and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, my little Lisa." I smiled as I gave her a kiss on her forehead and got up, stopping at the door to look back at her before turning off the lights.

I didn't go back to my room to sleep, I went to the kitchen, got a bottle of alcohol and a shot glass and sat down on the couch in the living room, pouring myself a shot as I drank it and did some hard thinking. Now Lisa had of course called me "Daddy" before, because I took her in and treated her like a daughter, but she also added, "I love you" as well.

I guess all the caring, attention, and love I have given her made her feel so loved by me and that's why she said that. I just couldn't move as I realized I have finally repaired my heart that was in pieces since my parents died, I let a sweet little bird into my life that considers me her daddy and truthfully I consider her my daughter. My life was complete now.

* * *

 **Wow… Did anyone else get the feels? Because I sure did! And I'm the one who wrote this!**

 **Next time when we return some birdie is going to be a lot older, so prepare yourself for that!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	4. The Truth

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and are ready for the sudden turn this story is going to take because we're going ahead many years into the future!**

 **Lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Truth

* * *

I believe that Lisa is now starting her young adult years, having went through her teen years and is now at the age in my stories of when she and Tiago became official. Over the years I, of course, became more happy with my life as Lisa grew up, spending wonderful times. I was now the manager of the store where I was once just a cashier and I treated my employees the same way I treated Lisa, like a family, creating a happy and relaxed workplace, which reflected onto the loyal customers who came to buy things. I was making more money and I was able to provide more comfortably for myself and Lisa.

Lisa even asked if she could get a job, but I reminded her that she was a bird after all. The look on her face was heartbreaking, so I thought about what she could do and I came to a solution. In my stories she was a teacher's assistant, helping the teacher she was assigned to in grading tests and such. So I had her help me check my mistakes for any of my work that required paperwork. After all, she was very fluent in the English language now and I could really use the help when I was at home. And this made us even closer together as we spent even more time now, so it worked out for the both of us.

Today is the worst day of my life, even more when I had to attend my parents' funerals, Lisa found out the truth.

I came back home from work, first having picked up dinner for the both of us, the bag of food in one hand and my keys in the other. As I entered the living room where I kept my laptop so Lisa could use it as well, I saw she was using it. And as I looked at the screen, I recognized the website and my old profile picture…

I dropped my keys and dinner and the sound alerted Lisa, who turned her head around and looked at me with teary eyes.

"How long?" She asked as I just stood there all silent. "How long did you know about this!?" She yelled in a louder voice.

I quietly just walked up and sat down besides Lisa, closing the laptop and then told Lisa the truth, who she really was, her true life, her family and friends, everything. I also answered any questions she had about my time in fanfiction. Eventually she had enough as she couldn't take it anymore and flew off to her room, closing the door behind her in a slam.

A couple of hours passed, as darkness fell in and since it was very cloudy today, it started to rain. I went to what was now Lisa's room, to check on her, only to find out that the window was open. My little Lisa was gone, not that I blamed her, only myself. I just hoped she would stay away from anyone or not get hurt.

I then put on my jacket and did something I didn't do ever since Lisa came into my life, I walked and not only that, but I walked to the park right besides the river. Luckily the park was empty so no one could see my sadness, which I didn't want to infect anyone. I sat down on a bench that faced the riverside, seeing the raindrops impact the river water and covering my face with my hands, I cried. I remembered all the times that I spent with Lisa, from that very first day to just yesterday and now I ruined all of that.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." I said to no one in particular as I sat on that bench.

Fate would have it that Lisa was nearby, sitting on a tree branch on a tree at the edge of the park, she saw me enter the park and sit down and surely she saw me crying and probably heard me speaking. Guilt for flying away must have touched her because she came flying to me, landing down besides me as she spoke up.

"I heard you…" Lisa spoke. "And I'm sorry too."

"Lisa…" I replied as I took my hands away from my face. "You have nothing to be sorry for, this is my fault, simple as that."

"Daddy, do you still love me?" Lisa asked, sounding a bit worried that I wouldn't.

"Of course Lisa, I will always love you, no fight will ever change that." I answered as I gently grabbed Lisa and hugged her, which she returned, both of us in tears.

After hugging for a straight minute, we returned back home, all wet but back in happiness together. Lisa is a smart bird as she should be and I only needed to push her into believing that she's real and eventually come to accept her new life now. How untrue that would become very soon…

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on that!**

 **Sorry it's a bit shorter, but I think you guys can agree that this had the most feels so far and… (Blows nose) I'm not crying, you're crying!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	5. Conflict

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **We are almost done with this! Just this chapter and one more!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and I would highly suggest you get some tissue boxes ready!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Conflict

* * *

There comes a time in every parent's life where they have to let their children go. On Lisa's 21th birthday, I planned to take her to the New York Botanical Gardens to see all the exotic flowers and plants, some of which I knew were native to the Amazon. We have just finished preparing to take the long trip to the city when I heard a knocking on my door to my surprise. I thought it must be one of my employees, probably an emergency at work or something.

"Lisa, go to your room, I'll see who it is." I told Lisa as she went and I opened my front door.

I don't know if I was dreaming or I fainted for some reason, for the figure who was standing before me, or should I say hovering, was none other than Blu, the lead character in the Rio movies. I stepped aside and let him in, and he wasn't the only one. There was also Jewel, Blu's wife and their three children, all in their young adult years, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, who had his two boys, Arthur and Tyler with him. There was Lisa's sister Liz, her mate Roberto and their daughter Rosalia. And finally there was my lead OC, Alex, which I was most surprised by.

"I'm surprised, I expected that you wouldn't let us in." Blu, who, in my stories, was the leader of the Blue macaw tribe, spoke up.

"Why?" I asked. "I know who all of you are."

"Oh, so you do know why we're here." Blu replied.

"That you're all from two movies or my imagination, other than that, I don't know why you're here." I returned.

"I think you do know." Blu spoke up in a more stern voice this time.

The feeling made my heart ache and break, I did know why all these animated birds were here and he was straight to the point about it.

"Excuse me sir, but from what we can figure out, Lisa should be here, right?" Alex the Scarlet macaw, asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room." I answered.

"Her room?" Liz questioned, confused.

"Yes, my little Lisa's in her room, I didn't know who was at the door and I didn't want anyone to see her." I answered.

"Little?" Liz chuckled. "You're that friendly with her already?"

I wanted to punch my older sister in bird form so hard… The way she spoke about my scared relationship with Lisa.

"Friendly?" I responded angrily. "That's not even the beginning of it and I should be asking you birds about what the hell happened!" I yelled a little loudly, pointing a finger at them.

"You see, my son…" Blu began, but I cut him off.

"I know who he is, can you just get to the point." I demanded.

"Yes…" Blu clearing his throat before explaining what happened. "It was a stormy night and my son's family had to get their dinner, my son wanted to go get some nuts and fruits for them, but his wife, my daughter in law, told my son to take a break, he has been out on border patrol all day long and was tired. When she didn't return as expected, my son came to me and wanted to go find her, but I told him to wait until the storm passed and morning came. When it did, both the Blue and Scarlet tribes searched every fruit and nut tree for miles around. Eventually we found the spot, some blackened tree branches that were struck by lightning and on the forest floor, a blackened spot where the flash hit and some red feathers scattered about. We thought she was… well gone. When we were going to hold the service for her, it was another stormy evening, but my son didn't care, we held it and yet another flash of lightning hit all of us and we were sent here. We figured that the same thing happened to Lisa and so we came here to bring her back home, simple as that."

I didn't know how to respond, but Lisa, her curiosity and possibly me yelling a bit loudly finally got her to ask what was happening.

"Dad, is everything okay there." My little Lisa asked from her door in her room.

At that moment, my heart completely sank as there was no hiding the fact that Lisa was here.

"Excuse me sir, but did I just hear Lisa call you dad?" Bia asked.

"Care to explain?" Blu asked, staring at me with demanding eyes.

Instead of answering with words, I answered by leaving the group of birds in front of me to Lisa's room. There was only one thing to do and I knew that I wouldn't like it.

"Dad?" Lisa called out again when I didn't answer back.

"Yes Lisa, I'm coming down, we need to talk." I answered as I walked downstairs to Lisa's room to get her.

As I got Lisa, I quickly explained to her who was waiting for her upstairs and with a bit hesitation, she flew to my shoulder and I walked back upstairs with her. In my heart I wished I could just take her and drive away, but I knew it was wrong, I knew this day was going to come, I had to face it.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on that!**

 **Again, sorry this was a bit shorter, but I didn't want to go any further because of the last chapter!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	6. Goodbye

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **We're finally at the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read the story and has enjoyed it!**

 **Also, I have been thinking of maybe doing a one shot or two chapter story about the story that Blu told human Alex last chapter… What do you guys think?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Goodbye

* * *

As we both came upstairs, I nodded to Lisa that she should get off my shoulder, which she did and as soon as she landed down on the floor, her sons came running to her to give their mother a hug.

"Mommy!" Both Arthur and Tyler shouted as they had their little wings out.

"Hey, get away from me." Lisa resisted as the little boys came closer.

"You don't remember us?" Arthur now in tears as his brother was the same.

"Yes and I don't remember any of you." Lisa looking at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Not even me honey?" Tiago asked, not believing that his own mate didn't recognize who he was.

I decided to intervene and try to get to the bottom of all of this and avoid Lisa getting all upset.

"Lisa, why don't you let me handle this, alright." I softly told her as Lisa got behind me. "How long ago was she missing?" I asked to the group.

"About two to three weeks ago, why?" Jewel answered, curious.

"Well it's been a lot longer than that here." I replied, very surprised at this fact.

"How long?" Bia questioned me.

"About 16 years." Revealing how long it has been for me in my life.

"That doesn't explain why she doesn't know us." Carla still as confused.

"Well, when I found her she was just a little bird, about four or five years old." Giving the surprise that completely dumbfounded the group.

"I see…" Blu began. "I think I know why my daughter in law called you dad than."

"So what happens now?" Lisa asked from behind me, afraid.

"You're coming home honey, where you really belong." Tiago replying in a calm and not commanding voice.

I knew it was the right thing to do as Tiago made his way to Lisa to urge her back home to the Amazon, well as soon as they can catch a lightning storm to send them back to their world that is. However, I wanted to make my last moments with Lisa memorable.

"Wait, before you take her, I just want a few moments with her, this might be the very last time we see each other." I asked Tiago as he saw my face and backed away, letting me to come before my little Lisa. "Lisa, my little Lisa, you have given me more than I could ever have asked for, you have destroyed the darkness in my heart and let in the light, all the years we spent together were the best times I ever had, and I will always love you, if there is anything you need from me, don't resist finding a way back."

"Do… I have… to go… daddy?" Lisa now crying out a flood of tears.

I stood up and held out my hands, so that Lisa can come on them and I could hug her, which I did and she wrapped her wings around my neck.

"You don't belong here Lisa, you're actual home is elsewhere." I struggled to get out as we continued hugging.

"But I belong here, with you." Lisa refusing to admit what was true.

"You have no one else to be friends with and your real family is not me, I was only looking after you until this day would come, but I never imagined that it would be so heartbreaking." I cried.

"I love you daddy." Was all Lisa could say.

"And I love you too, my little Lisa." I replied as we hugged for a couple more minutes before letting go.

I knew it had to happen, for her, for her friends and family, and surprisingly for me as well. As Lisa was going to come to the group, she suddenly stopped and seemed to think about something.

"Wait, before we leave, I have to get something." And she flew straight to her room and back, carrying a few things, a piece of paper, a pen, and a box.

For the next few minutes, she quickly wrote what seemed like a letter on the piece of paper and the box, well I hoped it was her most prized treasures that we shared, which I hoped there were pictures of us.

"I'm sorry my daughter." Blu explained as he felt sorry for me.

"Please I can't blame anyone for this, in fact I wish to thank all of you for coming here, my fears are over and I'm happy." I replied. "Have a safe trip."

I opened a window for them to fly out of and one by one they left, the last birds being Lisa and her family and the last one was Lisa. We didn't say anything, we just looked at each other as I waved my hand in goodbye and she did the same with her wing. Not being able to bear with the pain any longer, Lisa left and I went to the window, watching her fly off and seeing her shrinking form until she was just a dot in my vision.

I sat down on my couch in the living room and set the things she left behind on the table, taking the letter she written and read it:

 _"Dad,_

 _For 16 years you loved me. For 16 years who took care of me, watched over me, and made me feel as comfortable as possible in a whole different world where I don't belong. I'm not one of many words, but even thought I told you this many times, I thought it would be nice to have it in writing so you know that it's real._

 _I love you daddy, you helped raise me into the bird I am now. I don't know if I will remember any of this, but I want you to know that you have done a great job in helping me into the bird I am. I enjoyed it all and the happiness that came with it, even thought I was a bit troublesome sometimes._

 _With my family's permission, I left behind our memories, so that you will always remember out times together. Again, I love you and I'll miss you no matter what._

 _From your little daughter forever,_

 _Lisa."_

The End.

* * *

 **Okay… I finally got through this last chapter… And now I have to do something that wouldn't make me cry!**

 **And let me know fi you guys want to see that little side story as well!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


End file.
